


Stuck

by Northern_Kitsune



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bandit decides to have some fun, Begging, M/M, Mozzie gets stuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Smut, Some Plot, Yaoi, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Kitsune/pseuds/Northern_Kitsune
Summary: Bandit is enjoying his day till he hears a sound. Curious, he goes to investigate and finds Mozzie stuck in a hole. Good intentions turn bad as Bandit decides to have some fun with the guy.





	Stuck

The german was walking around on base, smoking a cigarette and for once, enjoying the day. None of his teammates or the other ops have bothered him this morning and he was loving the peace and quiet. Or at least he was till Bandit heard a muffled yell.

"What the hell?" Bandit said as he stopped walking. Did he hear that right? He listened closely and heard it again. "Fuck...where is that coming from?"  
He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. The base did have some nice backwoods, used for training and even some trails. It was also the perfect spot to get away from the others. 

Another muffled yell confirmed that the voice was coming from the woods. "Scheiße." Bandit cursed under his breath before taking a long drag from his cigarette. He didn't want to deal with this at all. It was his day off after all and he managed to spend it without having to deal with anyone.   
He wanted to keep it that way. He would return to base, tell someone that he heard a weird noise and let the other go investigate.

Bandit gave a shrug, blowing out the cigarette smoke as he turned to keep walking till he had a thought. Just who was out there? What were they doing? Why are they yelling? A flood of questions entered his mind as going out there to investigate seemed more appealing. Who knows what he would find. Taking one last drag of his cigarette before extinguishing it, he started heading out to the woods, following the voice the best he could.

It took him longer than he would have liked to while looking for that voice. The closer he got the more clearer it was, Soon it was obvious who it was, Mozzie. "Oi! Anyone there? I need some help!" He shouted, a little bit clearer but still muffled.  
"Ja I'm here, where are you?" Bandit shouted as he looked around. 

Bandit stood on top of a small hill as he looked at a dry riverbed. A dirt bike was laying on the ground next to a makeshift jump and to the side was the thrashing legs of the male aussie. Wait? Just legs? 

Bandit bursted out laughing at the site. Mozzie was half way in a hole, in the side of the dry river bank. Jumping down, the german came behind the struggling Aussie, admiring the view of thrashing legs of the stuck Aussie. "Mind telling me what happened?" Bandit snickered as he pulled out his phone, taking a few pics. He would share these later.

"Yer one of them Germans aren’t ya?? M'Glasses fell off during my jump n into this hole. I went to grab them but they're in there deep. I got them but I'm stuck mate. Me helmet n arms are wedged in this god forsaken hole!" The Aussie yelled.

"It's a good thing I decided to investigate the noise I heard or who knows how long you would've been in that hole Freund. I'll pull you out ja?" Bandit chuckled as he stepped between the smaller male's legs, grabbing his hips and pulled back. All was going well, he even got the Aussie to budge a little,till mozzie started to squirm and yell. "Ow ow ow! Your going to rip my head off mate! Stop!" 

Bandit gave a small growl as he still held onto the aussie. “Stop squirming or else I can’t get you out!” bandit growled, stepping a little too close, his groin rubbing against the firm rear of the aussie unintentionally as he thrashed. Shit….That felt kinda good… Bandit thought as he just stood there, hands on mozzie’s hips, groin pressed against his ass as the aussie kept moving and kicking the air and ground. Sure it had been a good while since he last got off but he couldn't do that now….or could he? 

A smirk crept on the german’s face as he tugged on mozzie again, making him squirm and shout again. “Oi! Did ya not hear what I said Mate?! M’head is stuck! Ya can’t just pull me out like that mate!” Mozzie said. “Oh Ja, I heard….” Bandit mumbled as he rubbed his now hard arousal against the male’s ass. He wouldn’t notice at all right? He’s moving too much to notice, he even tugged on the Aussie to make him move more.

“Fuck…” He muttered. Maybe it had been a long time cuz grinding against the Aussie felt so good! Maybe a bit too good as he stopped tugging on mozzie and just focused on just grinding on him. 

“What the fuck am I feeling back there?!” Mozzie shouted, A small panicked tone in his voice. He didn’t like what he was feeling back there. Maybe it’s his weapon? Most ops carried a pistol with them but the placement didn’t feel right. “My dick. I gave up on trying to free you when I felt your ass rubbing against me like a little slut. We’re going to have some fun instead before I let you go.” Bandit smirked as his hands traveled from mozzie’s sides and started to feel up his ass. 

“Y-Your joking right? If not why don't you fuck off and leave me be! I don't need you help mate! I’ll get out on my own so fuck off!” Mozzie shouted in a panicked tone. Oh if only he didn’t go after his stupid glasses, if he actually used his head like gridlock kept telling him too, he wouldn't be in this mess. 

“Nein I’m not, but keep struggling ja? Feels better when you do that.” The german chuckled as he held onto the aussie, he was basically doing all the work for him.  
“Don’t worry though, I’ll make you feel good too, I’m pretty good with my hands, after all, It’s only fair ja?” Bandit said as he gave that firm ass a squeeze. His hands made sure to feel every inch of that rear before trailing his hands down to the Aussie’s inner thighs. He had to take a step back to do this but he didn’t mind, He wanted to see how the male would react to his touch.

“Stop touching me! When I get out, Imma give it to ya good Mate! Ya won’t know what hit ya!” Mozzie threatened as the german was feeling up his ass. Those hands grabbed and squeezed all over before rubbing his rather sensitive thighs. Fuck...Dont react now...Why is this feeling good? Mozzie thought as he bit his bottom lip, trying to muffle a moan. He was...getting hard from all these touches. His cock was straining against the fabric of his pants. Maybe the german wouldn't notice that he was hard?

Course Dominic knew what was going on. His hands reached over and gave his groin a nice squeeze. “Huh...Guess one part of you isn’t small. Imagine that heh.” Bandit chuckled as he rubbed the aussie’s groin in a slow deep circular motion. He was making sure Mozzie felt it all through his pants. 

“F-Fuck…” Mozzie said as he let out another moan. The male was too busy running around ever since he joined rainbow last month. The poor guy was pent up enough and this wasn't helping. It wouldn’t be long till his cock was leaking precum through his pants, he was sure the german could feel it by now but he didn’t care. The need to feel that desirable friction was the only thing on his mind now. He couldn't help but thrusts his hips forward, trying to feel that hand more.

Bandit just smiled as he watched Mozzie try to get some more contact with his hand by thrusting his hips forward like a dog. He quicken his movements, going faster and pressing against that hardness more. Oh? He could feel a wet spot already that was growing in the crotch area. HIs smile grew bigger when he heard the Aussie whine when he took away his hand. 

“You wanna feel more ja? C’mon! Beg for it shorty! I know you want it since your leaking through your goddamn pants like a bitch in heat.” Bandit shouted as he quickly undid the aussie’s belt and looped his thumps in the belt loops, tugging them down a little as he waited to hear those magic words.

Mozzie beg? That would never happen in normal circumcises. Course this wasn't normal at all. Lust was taking over the Aussie's mind as he mumbled out a defeated “Touch me please…” 

Bandit smirked as he leaned forward, purposely rubbing his groin against him. “What was that? Couldn't hear you. Gotta speak up and use your words!” Bandit teased. Oh he loved this a lot. He was glad he came out to investigate that noise earlier

“For the love of-Fucking touch me already!” Mozzie shouted impatiently, pressing back against the german more. He let out a soft moan as he got some of that contact, his dick throbbed in anticipation as the german unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. Mozzie gave a sigh as his cock sprang out and wasn’t restricted anymore from his pants. Precum was already leaking out of the tip and onto the ground.

Bandit whistled as he smirked. “Commando eh? How shameful but a slut like you wouldn't care about that now would you?” He chuckled as he reached over and grabbed the aussie’s cock and started to stroke his shaft slowly. It wasn’t long till he had the male moaning and leaking out more precum. Luckily the precum served as a lube and made his strokes smooth as he sped up his pace. “Damn your so hard...Must of really wanted this.”

“Ngh!.....Mmmh!...Fuck! P-Please go faster..” Mozzie said between moans as the german jerked him off. His body would shiver every time those hands came up and thumbed his tip and played with his slit a little. At this rate he wouldn’t last long at all. 

Bandit kept the pace nice and slow, He loved to mess with his prey and to tease them like this. Feeling that cock throb and twitch in his hand was only making his own dick twitch with interest. 

Hearing Mozzie become a moaning mess as he sped up his hand movements was enough to keep bandit satisfied for now. “Fuck...I’m going to….c-cum!” Mozzie moaned out as his body twitched as thick white ropes of cum came out, painting the ground white below him. He was breathing heavily as he rode out his climax, his legs twitching every now and then.

Bandit whistled as he caught some of that cum in his hand. He raised his hand up and smirked as cum was dripping off it, boy that was a lot for someone so small. “Pent up were we? Not bad, Good thing I can use this. Hope your ready Freund.”

“What do you mean? we’re not done yet mate? I let you do all that and you still have more?” Mozzie said in shock. Oh god what all did he have planned for him.

Bandit just chuckled as he unzipped his jeans and took out his throbbing cock, he gave a sigh of relief. Using the cum on his hands, he started to stroke himself, cum wasn’t lube but it was better than nothing. He groaned as he made sure his cock was ready. He grabbed the Aussie's hips, lifting him up so he didn't have to kneel down and proceed to rub his cock on that firm ass a few times before positioning it at the other’s entrance. 

“Hope your ready you slut.” Bandit said as he started to push his length into him, The tip just barely pushing past that tight ring of muscle. Fuck….He was tight, maybe a bit too tight. the german groaned as he slowly sunk his dick into him, inch by inch before he finally bottomed out.

“Shit...Your ass feels great Mozzie…” Bandit said with a chuckle before slowly pulling out till he reached the tip and pushed it all back into him. The way his ass tightened around his dick was heavenly. He could get addicted to this.

“Ngh...F-Fuck…” Was all Mozzie could say between his muffled moans. He wasn’t into men nor had he ever do anything like this, Hell he boldly stated his straightness around base by bragging about the girls he slept with. But this? This was new and it felt so fucking good. 

Bandit was going at a steady pace, making sure not to be too rough with his new toy. God the Aussie felt so good. Bandit thought he would cum just from the first couple thrusts. “Mmmh! This your First time? Your tight as fuck.” Bandit groaned out with a smirk as he slapped that ass as he pounded into it. 

Mozzie couldn’t even reply, the pleasure was too much for him. It wasn’t a surprise that his dick was hard and was leaking precum again. Was he seriously going to cum from having his ass fucked?

Bandit moaned as he felt his own release was coming soon, A little sooner than he liked but he didn’t mind. His thrusts sped up as he chased own climax, his hand reached down and started to jerk off his partner. He was glad he could multitask like this.  
Bandit moaned loudly, body twitching as he pushed his dick as far as he could inside as he emptied his release into the Aussie, painting his insides white for sure. Mozzie wasn't far behind as he came a second time, moaning as he added to the now larger pool of cum on the ground below him. 

Bandit panted as he took a step back, his spent dick sliding out of the Aussie, his cum following suit not to far after. He smirked as he admired his work, he would have to do this again and real soon too. “Alright, I’m done here. See ya at base!” He said as he fixed himself up before slapping that ass one more time as he walked back to base. 

The slap caught Mozzie’s attention as he struggled, calling out to the german but got no answer. His legs collapsed under him as surprisingly he was able to move. That session oddly made the hole a little bigger and he was able to get out. For now the poor guy needed a breather, that was far more intense than anything he ever experienced.

Not to mention that he needed to process on what the fuck happened. He didn't even know who did that to him. Only clue was that he was one of the germans. Once Mozzie figured out who it was, he was going to clobber him good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This honestly took a while to write out but I plan to add more! Why not write about Bandit turning Mozzie into his own little pet?


End file.
